1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a fluid outlet structure using a fluid element, and more particularly to an air outlet structure arranged on a front surface of an instrument panel for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Air conditioning in a room of an automobile is generally effected by air jetted from various kinds of air outlets 10 arranged on a front surface of an instrument panel 9 as shown in FIG. 1.
In the prior art, in general, a main fluid passage of the outlet is provided on both sides with control fluid passages opening toward a center of the main fluid passage. These control fluid passages are selectively closed or opened by means of magnetic valves to flow control fluid toward the center of the main fluid passage, thereby obtaining deflected fluid flows.
With this arrangement, however, the control fluid does not provide adequate deflected angles and hence clearly deflected flows, particularly when a width of the main fluid passage is large. A wider fluid outlet may overcome this disadvantage to a certain extent. However, an instrument panel generally limits such an arrangement of the wider fluid outlet thereon.